What You've Done To Me
by EuphoricBeauty
Summary: Senior Year. Friendships. Drama. Accusations. Emotions. Senior Year, what makes us or breaks us. Friendships, if you haven't learned the meaning, you have learned nothing. Drama, what High School doesn't have it. Accusations, born to make enemies. Emotions, what makes us humans, vulnerable beings. Rater M for Futture chapters / OC / ? Naruto AU.


Hey Guys~ I'm BACK~ :)

This is my first Naruto AU fan fiction. This was the story I was talking about in the Authors note in 'Iron Heart', I've had this story in my mind for the past 3 months and been having a hard time writing it down or finding a way to write it. o-o Also I have decided to make do cross overs with Bleach and InuYasha, also do a series, each series having at least 15 - 20 chapters or even more, depending on how it goes. This is the first series/installment 'What You've Done To Me.' All the chapters will be inspired by songs in English, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, so on. Like this is an AU nothing of 'Naruto' will happen, I might add some stuff but will change it to fit the story.

I will also re-write 'Iron Heart' and change so stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and story. :)

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Unknown Speaker**

* * *

Day 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a warm and breezy Friday afternoon. A group of girls made their way into the silent library, each receiving a warning look from the blond hair librarian as if telling them she was watching them. Each of them shyly smiled as a sweat drop formed. They quickly made their way to the farthest table from the librarian and any other form of annoyance. Each pulled out a seat and sat down, taking out there school supplies as they talked about what happen that day.

"You know for our senior year, nothing is different." Spoke one of the girls as she sighed. She had short dirty blond hair that stopped behind her neck. Dark intense blue eyes like the dark night and her skin was a soft pale tan. She was also the leader of the group; Temari no Sabaku.

"What did you expect? Fireworks and a red carpet?" said one of the girls rolling her eyes at her friend statement. This girl had long black locks that reached behind her knees even though she had it in a high ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, darker than dark chocolate itself and her skin was a creamy tan. She smirked as Temari gave her a dirty look, she is the right hand of Temari; Naomi Takeshi.

"Well I for sure was not expecting him, or what he did." Another girl said as she texted away. She didn't notice the death glares each girl on the table was giving her. Once her turquoise orbs looked up, she quickly looked away removing her blond bang from her eye. Her light tan skin turned red as she mouths apologize to each girl. This girl was fashionista of the group: Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino... We said, we wouldn't talk about it." Said a soft spoken girl. She had long black hair with a tint of blue mixed into it, her lilac eyes paid only to the school work in front of her. This was the smart of the group: Hinata Hyuuga.

"Well, I think we should." Ino said ignoring the death glares she was still receiving.

"I don't think we should. SO DROP IT!" said a pink hair brute as she slammed her hand on the table, almost breaking it. 'SAKURA' was heard as the blond librarian came running and stared at all of us.

"Not even twenty minutes, and we are already in trouble." said the last girl in the group as she raised her hands in a robber fashion. All the girls stood up like they were robots and bowed their heads in an apologetic manner. The librarian quickly smacked all of them in the head and gave them a warning.

"Wasn't the smack enough?!" mummer an angry Ten-Ten as she rubbed the back of her head. All of them nodded in agreement before sitting down, but before sitting down each of them gave Sakura a taste of their medicine.

"Really?!" Sakura winced in pain as she rubbed her arm. All the girls just laughed and sat down.

"Back to what we were 'avoiding' to talk about. No do not try to break the table this time!" Ino spoke as she glared at Sakura, who in returned just flipped her off.

"It doesn't involve- well not all of us." Ten-Ten began talking as she looked at Ino, as if telling her to just cut it out. "We need to consider the others feeling before we barge into it." Ten-Ten finished speaking and Ino sighed as she looked at Naomi, who was simply lost in her own world.

* * *

**N. P.O.V**

I sighed and just ignored all the girls together; well she just ignored Ino and Ten-Ten's conversation. It was another typical school day, it was our senior year of high school and a lot of us had high expectations on to what might happen. I mean this by couple, drama, and nothing that actually focuses on the 'school' part. What happen today, I can assure that it didn't involve me one bit. But as you can tell my friends think other wise, they believe what the 'Uchitard' said was about me and some random guy at school.

"Naomi. Earth to Naomi." I quickly batted my lids as I face Ino's hand. I averted my eyes and looked over as they all stared at me.

"Yes." Was my reply and they all slammed the heads on the table, which received us a 'shhh' from the librarian near by.

"Where you even listening?" asked Ino, looking annoyed. I gave her the 'Did it look like it' look; she just groaned in annoyance and began texting away. I smiled which meant that she was going to drop what happen at school, but I forgot I have four other 'caring' friends.

"So…" Sakura began talking as she tapped the table as if I didn't know what she was going to say.

"What?" I said closing my eyes in an annoyed look. The only reason that I was annoyed was because they couldn't get the hint. I mean is it really hard to just drop what happen at school and move on.

"Guys, she isn't going to talk about it to you. So stop asking." Temari said as she stood near by searching for a book to read. They all sighed, mostly Sakura and Ino, but they reluctantly stopped asking me question. I smiled and thank my closest friend for helping but then again I sighed as my mind began to remember what happen earlier.

* * *

_Earlier that Day_

_Leaf District; Konoha Academy_

* * *

"OMG! It's the beginning of our senior year!" an overly excited Sakura came into view as she ran with Ino towards mine and Temari's locker. I looked in disbelief as they came closer; it was a sad sight seeing two 18 year old girls get excited for something as trivial as 'Senior Year.' They both laughed as they reached my locker, bother were out of breath but still held a grin as she hugged me and Temari. I was kind of happy to see them; I spent most of my summer at Temari's, which I am pretty sure all the guys thought we were dating. My mother was again on a business trip to the states and wouldn't be back till thanksgiving, and my father… I haven't heard from him since freshmen year, so I could care less.

"Isn't exciting!" spoke an over-excited Ino, I am pretty sure she had over sugared her coffee.

"No, it's just another required year of High School." I said looking at Temari, who just gasped and playfully punch me.

"I am. It is our final year of this dreaded place, I am supper excited!" Temari said as she jumped up and down with Ino and Sakura.

"You know will be here for 180 days + exams days. Also we have to apply for colleges, do interviews, and not let our grades fall." I said smirking as I watched them go from go-lucky happy to depress.

"I forgot about that." Ino softly said.

"You just love to ruin our fun!" Temari yelled as she slouched.

"Yes, yes I do." I said smirking.

"Lets just head to homeroom to get our schedule; I'm guessing that's where Hinata and Ten-Ten are at." I said as all three follow behind me talking about what to expect this year, but once we enter our room something that we didn't expect was expecting us.

All four of us stop right at the door as we watched our friend watch Sasuke and his group of followers sitting around him. Sakura lowered her gaze and quickly pass us and made her way to her sit, which Lee her boyfriend was already waiting for her. What caught us by surprise was that Sasuke was in OUR school, he transfer freshman year to Sound Academy, once all the other Uchiha graduated.

I heard Ino murmur great and Temari just sigh in annoyance. It's not like Sasuke was a well liked guy, I mean he abonden his friends and just began to care about his damn Uchiha pride. Did I forget to mention he is an inconsiderate ass, with a stick up his ass, and that he just ruins anything good around him.

As we made our way to our sits we heard the murmurs and whispers from his little group. I just ignored them as I pass by them; Ino and Temari on the other hand loose their anger quickly.

"Do you have something to say?" Ino quickly barked as she faces them. Everyone in the class stopped talking and just turned to what was happening, everyone was in shock. Ino placed her hands on her hips as one of Sasukes follower stood up and faced her. I stop in my tracks but didn't turn around, Temari stood behind Ino with a pissed off look, even without looking I knew she was pissed. Choji and Shika quickly stood up and began making there way to Ino.

"None of your concerns." Replied the boy as he stared at her.

"Ino."

"What?!" she barked turning around but then cheaply smiled as she faced me.

"Ignore them." I said as I motion her and Temari to our sits, to early to be wasting our time on such people. They both comply, Temari just roll her eyes at them and Ino flipped them off.

"Wow, great follow the leader." Said an annoying voice from Sasuke's group.

"What was that?!" that was the turning point Ino quickly dropped her bag and turned around, Temari and I quickly grabbed onto her as an uproar of voiced edging Ino on began.

"Ino, I said to ignore!"

"Fuck that!"

"Don't strain yourself." Spoke the girl as she giggled.

"Not Helping!" I screamed at the direction of the voice as I pulled on Ino's right arm. God, when did she get this strong?!

"Slut."

Everything and everyone just stopped what they were doing. My bangs covered by orbs as my hands dropped to the side, letting go of Ino. Temari's eyes widen in surprise, Sakura looked up shocked. Everyone else was in disbelief of what just happen, and what they were hearing.

"Sasuke you're right, that truth seems to hurt." Said the voice again this time laughing at the scene.

"Hn."

SLAP!

Everyone just stared shock. As if the world had just stopped. I stared in shock as I just watched my best friend slap the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naomi, We are leaving~" I quickly came out of my daydream mode noticing that I was the only one sitting on the table. I quickly looked around and notice my friend's waiting for me by the entrance. I just let out a chuckle as I put my stuff away and made my way to the front. As I was close enough Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata went out first and Temari stayed back.

"So what were you day-dreaming about?" she said.

"Our future at that dreaded place." I said smirking. She just chuckled as we made our way out of the library.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

* * *

**"I can't believe we're back here." said a low masculine voice.**

**"Don't worry we are not here to stay." said another spoke.**

**"You guys won't believe what my little brother just texted me." said a disembodied voice.**

**"What is it, hn?" said a feminine masculine voice.**

**"Itachi, your brother got bitched slapped by- wait for it... Sasori's cousin." the disembodied voice said laughing.**

**"No way, hn."**

**"What?"**

**"What did the fucking idiot do?"**

**"I thought Sasuke was staying with Orochimaru."**

**"Well, my little brother said that Karin called- oh. my."**

**"What is it?" said a low husky voice.**

**"She called Naomi a slut, but he believe people thought it was Temari."**

**"Naomi? Who the fuck is that?!"**

**"Naomi? Isn't that the freshman 'Tobi' befriended." said a monotone voice.**

**"Yep, the same one." said the disembodied voice.**

**"In-"**

**"What The Hell are you guys waiting for get in the Train!" said a loud feminine voice.**

**"Now I can't wait to get back into the leaf district."**


End file.
